Series 1
The First series (or the First season) of Shaun the Sheep was composed of 40 episodes. The series premiere was "Off The Baa!" and the series finale was "Shaun Encounters". List episodes |summary= The first episode. A cabbage rolls into the lawn, then a game of breaks out. Things get worse when the pigs want it for lunch. }} |summary= Shaun and his gang of sheep tries to get hot water from the Farmer's house, to have a nice warm . }} |summary= Shirley grows heavier, and Shaun and the flock do their best to help her lose weight. }} |summary= Timmy cries after the Farmer takes away his stuffed toy, so Shaun and two sheep take action. }} |summary= The flock wants some apples from the greedy hogs, but the pigs trick them instead. Mayhem ensues. }} |summary= The Farmer oil paints, but runs out of white paint. Shaun has an idea, but soon the rest of the flock are a riot of colour. }} |summary= An eager goat eats everything in sight, just like Shirley. He accidentally breaks free, and takes Shaun on an impromptu ride. }} |summary= Shaun and the flock try to get some pizza, posing as a person. }} |summary= Shaun learns that the Bull in the Farmer's field attacks anything coloured red. The mischievous pigs try to paint the flock red, by colouring the sheep dip. Shaun has to clean up the mess. }} |summary= Shaun and Bitzer use The Farmer's old record for a dance party, but the pigs interfere the party by playing rock music. Mayhem ensues. }} |summary= A kite shows up in the sheeps' field, but gets stuck in a tree. Shaun and the flock work to get it down. }} |summary= Timmy ventures into the Farmer's house to watch a horror movie. The sheep collaborate to fetch Timmy home, mystifying the Farmer. }} |summary= Bitzer and the flock encounter a hive of bees. }} |summary= It is haircut day for the flock, but the Farmer's styling attempts inspire the flock to make a break for it. }} |summary= Shaun finds a camera left by some campers, and snaps away. But Bitzer and the pigs have other plans. }} |summary= Timmy ventures out, fascinated by the circus. Shaun and flock organise to get him back before the Farmer realises he's gone. }} |summary= Bitzer's infatuation with a female dog distracts him from minding the rowdy flock. Shaun tries to get Bitzer to focus. }} |summary= The flock's dance is interrupted by a naughty mole. Shaun and the flock try escalating tactics to drive him away. }} |summary= A quartet of chick hatchlings bond to Shaun, thinking he's their mother. After a while, Shaun can't get rid of them fast enough. }} |summary= Bumps in the night disturb the flock's sleep. Shaun and Bitzer investigate, and the culprits are soon discovered. }} |summary= When the Farmer decides to throw out his magic set, Shaun decides to put on a show - but things get out of hand when the flock starts disappearing.Abracadabra. Shaun the Sheep Series 1 CBBC. Retrieved 2010-09-05. }} |summary= When the Flock nip off on the bus to the local funfair, it's up to Shaun to convince the Farmer that nothing is wrong until Bitzer can round up the lost sheep.Shaun The Sheep - Sheep On The Loose ABC.gov.au. }} |summary= The sheep use the farmer's clotheshorse as a merry-go-round - the garments get dirty and have to be washed before the farmer returns.Shaun the Sheep - Series 1 - Washday. BBC. }} |summary= When a strange spacecraft crashlands on the farm, Shaun and company help its little green occupant get airborne again.Shaun the Sheep - Series 1 - The Visitor. BBC. }} |summary= The Farmer is sick in bed, with Bitzer playing nurse-maid and a video gamer in his own scene. So it's down to Shaun to handle the daily chores around the farm - with disastrous results.Shaun the Sheep: Series 1 broadcast in 2007. bbc.co.uk. }} |summary= Bitzer gets terrible toothache. Shaun takes the job as dentist but does not succeed. After a successful extraction at the vet, Bitzer hopes the Tooth Fairy will give him a coin. }} |summary= The Farmer has Bitzer guard some freshly laid concrete. But Shaun and the flock use it as the Hollywood Walk of Fame. }} |summary= Shirley drinks Bitzer's lemonade too fast and gets the hiccups. Shaun tries to help with all the usual tricks, and the usual results. }} |summary= It is a scorching hot day, and the Flock is desperate to cool down in the sheep dip. Only the sun-bathing Farmer, and Bitzer, block their way. }} |summary= It is a peaceful night at the farm, until Shaun starts to walk in his sleep. The Flock cannot resist their natural instinct to follow, and chaos soon ensues. }} |summary= The sheep's field is in a mess. The Farmer orders Bitzer to clean it up - but he makes the mistake of getting Shaun and company to help. }} |summary= When the Farmer's Niece comes to stay, she bullied and hurt Mossy Bottom Farm and everyone got really angry. }} |summary= When a traveler pitches a messy camp in the sheep's field, then goes off exploring, Shaun, Bitzer and the Flock decide to do some exploring of their own. }} |summary= The Farmer decides to get a robotic sheep-dog, but when it turns out to be even stricter than Bitzer, Shaun decides it has to go. }} |summary= The tractor seems to be ready for the scrap heap and the Farmer wishes he could afford to buy a new one. So the sheep lend a hoof. }} |summary= Bitzer glues the Farmer's broken glasses back together - but when the Flock get their hooves on the tube of glue, things start to get very sticky. }} |summary= The farmer inspects the lawn with a metal detector. When Shaun and Bitzer try it, they "detect" a metallic menace behind the hedge. }} |summary= Shirley's snoring wakes everyone, so Shaun decides that the only way to get a peaceful night's sleep is to get her out of the barn. }} |summary= The Farmer wants to turn the tree in Shaun's field into firewood. So the Flock must take desperate measures to stop their beloved tree cut down, or they will be grounded. }} |summary= The season finale. Two alien kids land at the farm one night and run riot. It's up to Shaun and Bitzer to stop the aliens before The Farmer finds out.Shaun the Sheep - Series 1 - Shaun Encounters. BBC. Retrieved 2010-09-06. }} References External links * * Category:Lists Category:Episodes